In a printing system including one or a plurality of MFPs (Multi-Function Peripherals) which are image forming apparatuses and a plurality of PCs (Personal Computers) used by users, management of print jobs is performed by a print server or the MFPs. The print server or the MFPs have a function of displaying a list of print jobs that are waiting to be processed.
However, the print server or the MFPs according to the related art do not display predicted times taken to actually perform printing although they can display the list of the print jobs. Therefore, there is a problem that the user cannot ascertain when processing of a transmitted print job will be terminated.